1. Field
The invention is directed broadly to the field of vacuum cleaning devices which are capable of picking up liquids as well as solids with the aspirated air. In particular, the invention relates to a portable attachment for conventional, tank-type vacuum cleaners which permits liquid pickup by the aspirated air.
2. State of the Art
Large, bulky, canister, vacuum cleaners are commercially available which are designed to pick up liquids and solids with the aspirated air. Such cleaners have been used in commercial applications such as for wet cleaning of floors in large buildings. However, due to a combination of the bulky size of such cleaners and their formidable costs, they have not been used to any significant extent in household applications. A portable unit which could be used in combination with conventional tank-type vacuum cleaners for occasional use in vacuuming up liquids on various occasions.